Blame It (On the Alcohol)
Blame It (On the Alcohol) is a song originally sung by Jamie Foxx ft. T-Pain in Foxx's third studio album Intuition. It was sung by New Directions in the episode "Blame it on the Alcohol" for McKinley High School 's Alcohol Awareness Week. The whole group was hungover from Rachel's party the night before they performed this song. Artie Abrams, Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez takes the lead vocals. The outfits are black and sparkly. The lighting is red. Lyrics Artie: Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Ay, she say she usually don't But I know that she front Cause shawty know what she want But she don't wanna seem like she's easy Puck: I ain't saying what you won't do But you know we probably gonna do What you been feelin' deep inside Don't lie now Mercedes: Boy what you drinking? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking We can See where we can be if we press fast forward (Santana: ooh) Just one more round and you're down, I know it (Santana: ooh yeah) Artie: Fill another cup up Feeling on your butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how fine you was before my buzz set in Mercedes: My buzz set in New Directions: Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny Blame it on the blue top, got you feeling dizzy Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Artie: Ooh see She spilled some drink on me And now I'm knowing she's tipsy She put her body on me And she keep staring me right in my eyes No telling what I'm gonna do Baby I would rather show you What you been missing in your life when I get inside. Mercedes: Boy what you drinking? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking We can See where we can be if we press fast forward (Santana: oh) Just one more round and you're down I know it (Santana: oooh-yeah) Artie: Fill another cup up Feeling on your butt what? You don't even care now I was unaware how fine you was before my buzz set in Mercedes: My buzz set in New Directions: Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny Blame it on the blue top, got you feeling dizzy Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Artie & Mercedes: Now to the ballas poppin' bottles With their henny in their cups Screaming money ain't a thing If you ain't throw it up Artie: In the sky Mercedes: In the sky Artie: And hold your drinks up high Mercedes: Up high Puck & Santana: To my independent mamas Who can buy their own bottles If you looking like a model When them broke fellas holla Artie: Tell them bye Mercedes: Buh-bye Artie: Hold your drinks up high Mercedes: High New Directions: Blame it on the goose, got you feelin' loose Blame it on the 'tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny Blame it on the blue top, got you feelin' dizzy Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol. Photos Alcohol1.png Alcohol10.png Alcohol11.png Alcohol12.png Alcohol13.png Alcohol14.png Alcohol15.png Alcohol2.png Alcohol3.png Alcohol4.png Alcohol5.png Alcohol6.png Alcohol7.png Alcohol8.png Alcohol9.png Mike blameit1.jpg Mike blameit2.jpg Mike blameit3.jpg Mike blameit4.jpg Mike blameit5.jpg Blame It Alcohol Glee.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions